Blood Bound
by scratchtopieces
Summary: A bit odd, but then again. New red dragon officer and wind knight. Just read. Please R
1. Dragon! What? Where?

Blood Bound Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own these characters And nether do you  
  
Except for: Katana This font means Fire is holding up a sign. This font means they say things at the same time.  
  
12:45 AM "Illuser." Katana woke up panting, from a dream she'd been having for 3 weeks now. Ever since she killed that fire demon. She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
On the other side of the continent, Rath slept peacefully. His dream was a bit more interesting. He killed a fire demon, but it gave him dreams about a girl that looked somewhat like him.  
  
9:26 AM The small town of Delane was unusually busy and loud this morning. All through the noise, Katana kept dreaming. A neighbor ran in, screaming something about a dragon in her food store. "Help!" "Dragon? I'm up! I'm up!" Katana jumped off her little mattress, fully clothed and strapped her swords to her back. Dragons were rare for her, even as a Demon killer. Dragons belonged in the Dragon Castle, not here. She brushed her hair pulling it into a high ponytail. She was tall with black hair, (with red tips) and silver eyes so cold, they could paralyze. She wore boy's clothes to hide a scar that ran all the way down her arm. Katana hurried to the store. A small red dragon, holding a sign to talk stood on the floor. "He's your Dragon? He couldn't hurt a fly in that form. Could you, Fire?" Katana accused. "You belong to the Fire Dragon Knight, right?" Fire nodded. "Could you take me to the Dragon Castle?" Fire nodded again.  
  
9:46 AM Dragon Castle Fire set her down on the main lawn. Then changed to his smaller form and hopped on her shoulder. "Thanks." She righted her swords. "Have a good flight?" Lord Lykoleon said from the balcony behind her. "Huh?" Katana whipped around to face him. "My Lord." She bowed. "No bowing be done here. Red Dragon Officer, Katana. Welcome home." "What!!" "Where's Fire?" Rath walked up behind Lykoleon and stopped short when he saw Katana with Fire on her shoulder. "Hey, you're my dream boy!" "You're my dream girl." "That sounded wrong." "Rath, meet Katana, the Red Dragon Officer. And a demon killer, like you. She has Nadil's blood, yours, and mine. Mostly yours though. Right, little Sword Mistress?" "Yes." Directing her attention to Rath. "So you're Illuser?" "Yeah." Rath jumped down from the balcony, scaring Fire into hiding. Lord Lykoleon slipped away towards the castle. A rustling noise could be heard from the bushes beside them, as Thatz and Rune popped out. "Did you find Fire?" Thatz asked, not noticing his post on the balcony. "Hello Thatz." "Creepy." Rune shrunk back from Katana. "Who are you?" Thatz stared at Katana. "Thatz!" Rune scolded. "Rune, Thatz, meet Katana, the new Red Dragon Officer. She's our age." Rath introduced them. And told them about Katana. "So you and she are both Yokai? Part of each other?" Thatz asked. "Ya." Rath replied.  
  
"What's going on? I can't fill out paperwork with all this noise." Alfeegi stormed down to the lawn. "Anyway, Tetheus swore he felt a demon in the castle. Have you guys seen or heard anything?" Thatz and Rath fell on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Alfeegi was not amused by their antics. Rath and Thatz pointed at Katana, still laughing. Katana just stood in the midst of it all, watching. "What?!" Alfeegi. 


	2. Please explain

Characters are not mine, except for Katana & Saber  
  
~*$*~  
  
"She, ha-ha, is, ha, a demon!" Thatz wheezed.  
  
Alfeegi pulled out his sword and started to point it at Katana but Rath jumped in front of her with his own sword drawn.  
  
"Rath! I can defend myself. Thank you very much." Rath backed away. "Rune tell paperwork boy why I'm here."  
  
"She's here because Fire chose her to be the Red Dragon Officer." Rune explained. "Oh, sorry." Alfeegi lowered his sword.  
  
Katana stuck her sword in her back, and held out her hand. "Katana, just Katana." Alfeegi shook her hand, "White Dragon Officer, Alfeegi."  
  
"Pleasure, I'm sure." Katana commented.  
  
"How are you demon?"  
  
"By blood. Nadil, Rath, and Lykouleon's blood all reside happily in my body."  
  
"The Demon Lord, Dragon Lord, and the Dragon Demon's blood all in one?"  
  
"Lets not forget her own magic and swordsman, I mean woman, abilities." Rath commented.  
  
"Alfeegi! Aren't you supposed to be filling out paperwork, or scolding someone?" Kai-Stern walked up behind Rath.  
  
"Kai-Stern!" Rath jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello Rath, who's your friend? She looks kinda like that sexy girl in your dreams, you were telling me about."  
  
Rath punched him. "That's because she is the dream girl. This is Katana, the new Red Dragon Officer."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Katana shook his hand.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you had somewhere to go." Rath directed his question at Kai-Stern.  
  
"The Lord sent me to bring the Dragon Knights and Rath's counter-part to him. I suppose you are his counter-part." Kai-Stern nodded towards Katana.  
  
"I suppose. But what do you mean by counter-part?" Katana stood, waiting intently for his response.  
  
"Blood-bound, joined, only you would be the good side."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Rath and Katana both stated.  
  
Kai-Stern looked at them and then signaled it was time for Alfeegi to go bother someone else.  
  
Dragon Lord's Office  
  
"Come in." Lykouleon responded to the knock on the door.  
  
Kai-Stern ushered them into the office and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Katana, I need you and Rath to go do something for me. I know it's soon, but it's in Delane and you're the only one who knows it well enough."  
  
"But why take Rath with me?"  
  
"I wan't to see how well you two work together. And because you need a Dragon Knight with you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"There's a boy your age that has been hearing voices and having dreams about dragons-"  
  
"And you think he's the Wind Dragon Knight."  
  
"Yeah. I need you two to bring him here. Oh, and you might want to take your stone from Rath now."  
  
"Ok." Katana touched Rath's forehead, and he turned to ash. In the ashes were four gems, blue, yellow/clear, red and black. The first two belonged to Rath, but the latter were Katana's. She picked up the red and black ones and attached them to a chain she was wearing. As they hit her chest, they were absorbed into her body, and gave her black hair red tips. Then she took the ashes and sifted them through her hands.  
  
As they hit the ground, they formed into Rath, in a crouching position.  
  
~Rath~  
  
Rath stood up and groaned. He had a hangover, joy. The first thing he saw was Katana. He groaned again. If only she would stop moving, so he could focus on her. He tripped.  
  
"Whoa, boy!" Kai-Stern caught him.  
  
Oh great, now the world was spinning.  
  
"Maybe we should postpone your trip for a few days. But I was hoping to go first thing in the morning." Lykouleon looked worried. "This has never happened before."  
  
"But you never had to take it out of someone before." Katana pointed out.  
  
"Right. My Lord, Rath's condition could be easily helped, if it's that important that they retrieve this boy." Rune stepped forward.  
  
"Ok." He turned to Rath. "You will leave tomorrow after breakfast. Dismissed." 


	3. Someone elses pain

There was a Likin Park song here, because it was meaningful, but it took up to much room. Sorry. ~*$*~  
  
After healing Rath and leaving him in Kai-Stern's care, (where he was less likely to hurt himself), Rune and Thatz accompanied Katana to her room which was adjacent to Rath's, connected by a bathroom.  
  
Kai-Stern sat by Rath's bed, watching over him as he dreamed about who knows what.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"You could join us in killing the Dragon Lord." Shydeman told Katana.  
  
"Let me think about it for a moment." Katana paused. "Ah.... How bout, not!"  
  
"You would be a valuable asset."  
  
"I bet I would."  
  
Rath watched, unable to do anything about what happened next.  
  
"No!" Katana screamed in pain as Shydeman made a cut all the way down her right arm. Blood rushed down to the floor, making a crimson puddle. She sank to her knees, holding her arm.  
  
"Fine, then you can get back to me. If you're still alive." He left.  
  
Fedelta appeared from the shadows and walked to Katana. He closed the cut that was coming close to being a critical blood loss case.  
  
"Thanks." Katana whispered.  
  
Fedelta nodded and left.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Rath sat up in bed, "What the!"  
  
Kai-Stern looked up from the side of Rath's bed. "What?"  
  
"I think I saw one of Katana's memories."  
  
Kai-Stern smirked.  
  
"No, not anything like my other dreams of her. She was getting hurt."  
  
"She probably had to give up part of her life force, to sustain you, when she took the Dragon Crystal. Life's have memories."  
  
"Great, she gave me all the ones she didn't want." Rath replied sarcastically.  
  
"But you'll get to learn things that she doesn't tell people. Could be useful."  
  
"Yeah, useful." Rath turned over and started snoring.  
  
Kai-Stern shook his head and left.  
  
~Later that night~ Katana's room  
  
Rath walked in from the bathroom as Katana was putting her cloak on. Her back was to him.  
  
"So that's why you hide inside yourself." Rath nodded towards her scar.  
  
"I hide for the same reasons you do." Katana still didn't turn around.  
  
Rath looked like he'd been slapped, but quickly regained his composure. "We need to leave."  
  
Outside  
  
"We'll be fine, don't worry." Katana rested her hand on Fire's neck.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't let him get drunk." Rune smirked.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Katana jumped onto Fire's back.  
  
~*~ Sorry for the halt. I couldn't find my draft and had to stop it here. More later. 


End file.
